


Christmas Traditions

by Xenia



Series: Lauliver Christmas Week 2016 [7]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 00:24:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9148597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenia/pseuds/Xenia
Summary: There's not much to say. Oliver, Laurel, Christmas movies and hot chocolate.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so thrilled cause this year I was actually able to complete the challenge. Last year I didn't write the last day, but this year I did it! 
> 
> PS All the three movies that I mention in this story are my three favorites and much like Oliver my absolute favorite is Miracle on the 34th street.

Oliver Queen loved Christmas and Christmas movies. And with Christmas movies he didn’t mean all the romantic kind, the ones where girl meet boy under the Christmas tree, fell in love in less then half a second and then ended up living happily ever after. No, with Christmas movies he meant “How the Grinch stole Christmas” or every possible version of “A Christmas Carol” or his personal favorite “Miracle on the 34th street”-   
His girlfriend Laurel Lance loved Christmas movies too, only of course she liked the romantic kind.   
Oliver didn’t hate them, he simply could live without watching them, like he could live without seeing pretty much ever romantic movie ever made.   
One thing was for sure thought. Oliver Queen loved Laurel Lance (and he was reasonably sure that Laurel loved him) and they both loved Christmas movies.   
And now they were moving in together and Oliver wanted to set some Christmas tradition for them, because every family needs Christmas traditions and Laurel and him were a family so they needed one.   
It was Christmas Eve and Oliver had decided that for a night the Green Arrow and the Black Canary could take the night off (Thea and Diggle were on call after all ) so that he and Laurel could spent the night at home together.   
So while waiting he was waiting for Laurel to come home from her shopping with Thea, he made some hot chocolate and put some DVDs on the coffee table. 

 

When Laurel came home she changed in more comfortable clothes and joined him in the living room. She sat on the couch and took the cup Oliver was handing her.   
\- So what’s the plan for tonight? – She asked.   
(They had already decided that they would open the presents on Christmas morning)   
\- I was thinking we could watch some Christmas movies together… - Oliver said suddenly unsure. – Drink a cup of chocolate and… -  
\- And cuddle a bit on the couch? – She asked with a big smile.   
\- Yeah and cuddle on the couch for as long as you want. –   
\- Sounds good. – Laurel said than looked at the DVDs on the coffee table. They were all romantic Christmas movies, the kind that she liked and Oliver not so much.   
\- What do you want to watch? – He asked already standing and ready to put the movie in the DVD player.   
She cocked her head on the side, looking at him. She appreciated the gesture, but Oliver really didn’t like that kind of movie, besides it was Christmas Eve and she could do with some classics. She stood up and went to retrieve the right movies for the evening.   
\- How about we watch these ones and then we see if we feel like watching something else? –She said handing them over to Oliver.   
He looked at the covers and his eyes lit up. “Miracle on the 34th street” and “ A Christmas Carol”.   
\- Are you sure? We can…. – He said but Laurel kissed him to shut him up.   
\- It’s Christmas Eve, Ollie. Christmas Eve calls for classics. – She said. – We can watch my movies tomorrow. –   
Oliver smiled, put “Miracle on the 24th Street” in the player and went to sit on the couch with Laurel. When he sat she moved closer to him, with her head on his shoulder and his arm hugging her around the waist.   
\- We should do this every year. – She said smiling a taking a sip from her chocolate.   
\- That’s the idea. – Oliver said kissing her hair.


End file.
